


apostasi

by daikirai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #nulisrandom2015, M/M, beneran random maaf ya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/pseuds/daikirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroko tetsuya bukanlah seorang malaikat. disebut manusia pun ia terlalu rendah. namun ia bersyukur bisa hadir dan pulang sebagai manusia, dan diantar oleh malaikat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apostasi

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis buat entri #nulisrandom2015, dan beneran random, maafkan saya ;_;. kuroko no basket itu punya fujimaki tadatoshi, angel wing itu punya mintjam, da aku mah apa atuh. xD

tokyo, musim semi 2025.

berlawanan dengan pasangan hidupnya, kuroko tetsuya tidak pernah sekali pun menjejakkan kakinya di luar jepang. satu-satunya penerbangan yang pernah ia tumpangi hanyalah penerbangan domestik ke okinawa untuk mengunjungi sanak keluarganya. penerbangan dengan jarak sedekat itu pun nampaknya sudah membuatnya trauma luar biasa dengan moda transportasi udara.

namun sebagai tenaga pengajar, tentu pengetahuannya mendunia. dalam bidang sastra khususnya, sajak-sajak jalaluddin rumi menjadi kompas kehidupannya segera setelah ia memahami dalamnya kata-kata singkat sang pujangga sufi ternama.

sang mantan pebasket akan bimbang jika ditanya sajak mana yang menjadi favoritnya. namun kini saat ia terbaring lemah, salah satu sajak pendek terus terngiang dalam benaknya, selagi ia mengungkit memoar sepuluh tahun bersama sang pecinta.

_"ketika aku mati sebagai manusia, maka para malaikat akan datang dan mengajakku terbang ke langit tertinggi. dan ketika aku mati sebagai malaikat, maka siapa yang akan mendatangiku? kau tak akan pernah dapat membayangkannya!"_

ia bukan malaikat. ia telah berdosa karena melawan kehendak tuhan. bukankah pria dan pria tak sejatinya mengikat kasih sayang?

namun ia bersyukur bahwa ia masih diizinkan datang, dan pergi, dengan wujud manusia, juga menyaksikan malaikatnya hadir di rumah sakit setiap malam, rambut pirangnya kini agak memutih bukan karena usia, namun karena pikiran.

malaikatnya kini datang menggenggam tangannya, saat ia menahan rasa sakit teramat sangat selepas kemoterapi yang hanya menghasilkan utang -- jika ia terlahir kembali kelak, ia pasti akan menjadi aktivis penyuluhan tentang bahaya kanker otak, yang dianggapnya hanya migrain biasa --, saat ia terpaksa lepas landas menuju gravitasi selanjutnya.

saat ia mengalami mabuk udara, terlena akan kenangan saat mereka bersama. mulai dari smp teikou. bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum itu, mungkin saat ia melihat sampul majalah remaja milik gadis-gadis remaja di kelasnya dulu?

namun saat ia mengalami mabuk udara terakhirnya, ia tak lagi bisa meminta tolong pada sang malaikat untuk membuang muntahnya, atau menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya, seperti saat ia mengalami mabuk udara pertamanya.

kise ryota.

malaikatnya hanya bisa tersenyum, memegang tangannya, meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, meskipun dusta.

dan saat ia lepas landas, seketika posisi mereka terbalik begitu saja.

biasanya, kuroko menatap langit nanar, menanti kapan sang belahan jiwa akan pulang, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

kini, sang belahan jiwa menatap putihnya dinding rumah sakit, membayangkan betapa sepinya rumah saat ia pulang kelak, dan memikirkan bagaimana ia harus membayar tagihan kartu kredit.

(karena perawatan rumah sakit tentunya tak murah, tuan).


End file.
